


The Sheep and the Goat

by RancidFantasies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Betrayal, Body Horror, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Multi, Nuns, Parasites, Public Sex, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sexual Violence, Sheep & Goats, Submission, Tragedy, Undead, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, Witch Curses, Witch Hunts, Witches, Worms, Zombie sex, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RancidFantasies/pseuds/RancidFantasies
Summary: "Pray that your stupid God have mercy on you..."-Sylvia whispered to her ear-"...Because I wont"After a witch gets burned at the stake, she comes back to life three days later to break havoc on her town and to claim the girl who betrayed her.





	The Sheep and the Goat

_"And the rain falls down, let it fall to the ground._  
_And the birds don't sing, no they don't make a sound._  
_So I look to the sky, tell me why, tell me why,_  
_Do they all get to live, and I have to die?"_

 **Billy Talent** \- _The Dead Can't Testify_

 

It was raining when they killed Sylvia Blackwood at the stake, Rachel remembered it well. 

The rain fell down and the wind was furious, but the flames killing her wouldn't extinguish. The Reverent later told her that it was a sign: God was the one behind the flames, God was the one dragging the witch to Hell. 

She had done the right thing, he told her. God was proud of her, everyone in the town told her. 

There in the flames, even as she was abour to be burned to death, Sylvia looked oddly beautiful: Her long black hair and pale porcelain skin still was something out of Rachel's sinful dreams. She glared at the townfolk, and the young farmgirl felt those green eyes pierce on her very soul. 

"I curse all of you! I curse you all!"- She screamed. Then the flames devoured her, and there was nothing but the smell of burned flesh.

 

* * *

 

Everything started when they were 13 years old. 

Sylvia was the daughter of a goat farmer, and their families' farms were close to eachother. Rachel, who always had a sweet place on her heart for animals of all kinds, would go to that farm every day to play with the adorable baby goats, and just like that their friendship started.

Even as a little girl, Sylvia knew she loved Rachel: She loved her curly blond hair, her angelic laugh, her gray eyes. She loved Rachel's innocence, how cowardly she was of anything that wasn't small and fluffy; she had to hug her tightly when there was a electric storm outside, her entire body trembling in her arms.

So that day, right there in the town's Church and with a small bouquet of wildflowers in one hand, Sylvia declared her feelings to her. It only seemed natural to do it there, it was the place couples went to get married, right?

"I think I love you..."- She said nervously, as she handed the wildflowers she picked herself to her. Rachel was just staring back at her, confused, and Sylvia started to fear she had done something wrong. 

"...I don't think... Girls can't love other girls"- Rachel replied after whole entire minutes of awkward silence, and Sylvia felt her entire world crumbling down. Seeing her best friend starting to tear up, Rachel panicked. "N-no! Please don't cry! It just... I just..."

Not knowing what to do, and hoping to God that what she was about to do wasn't a sin, Rachel went to Sylvia and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

"There!"- She said happily, as Sylvia blushed asred as an apple.- " I suppose if we don't tell anybody and we don't do anything,it's not really a sin"

Sylvia smiled. "It will be our little secret"- She said, and Rachel nodded. 

From that day on, Sylvia thought she could trust Rachel with anything.

 

* * *

 

 

She was wrong, of course.

Years later, one fateful night, Sylvia confessed to Rachel her family's greater secret: They were actually a satanic witch coven. Sylvia did some magic tricks in front of her to prove it, turning a drawing of a butterfly into the real thing. The little insect flew with its colorful wings around them, beautiful and delicate, before turning into lifeless paper once again.

"...I'm still learning"- She apologized, and Rachel laughed. 

She should have seen the fear in her eyes, she had known how religious Rachel's upbringing had been, she knew that she was making vows to become a nun.

She really shouldn't have been that stupid.

But still... Sylvia loved Rachel, and she had thought that Rachel loved her too.

Oh, she had been so utterly _wrong_.

"I curse you all!"- She screamed, with her eyes looking directly at the blonde girl in nun's habit watching her burn.

Oh, how deliciously she was she going to make her _pay_.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Sylvia returned. 

Rachel woke up to the smell of something burning. She thought it was a nightmare: She had been dreaming with Sylvia's death ever since it happened. In these dreams she was always burning alongside her, the Reverent screaming at her for her lustful desire towards another woman. 

Sylvia confessing to being a witch had been a secret relief to her: Maybe she was not longer at fault for her dirty desires towards her, maybe it had all been a curse.

But still... She felt guilt. She continued praying to see if God would make that sinking feeling disappear, but it didn't worked.

So when she woke up to fire and smoke, she thought that she was still dreaming.

Then she heard the screams. 

She went outside, _and saw Hell_.

The whole town was getting burned to the ground, and the people were getting hunt down by grotesque demons. Rachel saw in horror as a minotaur-looking demon was pinning a fellow Sister to the ground, fucking her without mercy as she screamed her lungs out. She even could see the shape of the monstruous dick moving inside her through her already swollen belly. And all around them, similar aberrations were happening, as the unholy beasts were slaughtering all the men and defiling the women in an orgy of blood and sin.

Scared out of her mind, Rachel stood there frozen in place, like a deer in the headlights.

"...Enjoying the show?"- Said a horribly familiar voice behind her. 

Shaking violently, Rachel turned her head to see behind here. There was Sylvia, but oh... How changed she was! Her skin was horribly scarred for the burns, and two ivory horns sprouted out of her forehead. Her body had also suffered a little from descomposition, Rachel could see the maggots and worms crawling under her burned skin.

Rachel fainted, and everything turned black.

_Please God. Please let this be a nightmare..._

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel woke up to Sylvia kissing her, her tongue invading her mouth and dancing with her own. Rachel found herself kissing back, surprised that Sylvia's mouth didn't tasted like ashes and putrefaction, but like apples. 

"I see that my sleeping beauty has woke up..."- Sylvia purred. 

Bringing herself back to reality, Rachel tried to fight back, kicking and hitting the undead witch who had her pinned, with no use. 

"Help! Please somebody help!"- She screamed, but just her own echo answered back. 

"No one is coming to help you, idiot"- Sylvia reprimanded her, with the same tone one would use with a disobeying child-"Look around you". Rachel did so and that was when she saw them.

They were in the Church and there, like in a sick mockery of a Holy Mass, were reunited all the demons she had seen previously and the townfolk that were still alive: The demon's new mates. Rachel recognized the minotaur from before, who was sitting alongside the girl from before and four other mates: Two women who had been married, a young maid who was not older than eighteen, and a choir boy. All of them had their belly inflated with the minotaur's seed, which made her realize they had been _impregnated_ somehow. And even then, they were not trying to escape, they even seemed happy being there sitting beside their "husband", all will to escape their fate erased from their brains and their very souls.

"It's _that_ what's going to happen to me...?"- Rachel asked herself aloud, horrified. No, no, anything but that. She would rather die!

"Of course not, silly!"- Laughed Sylvia- "You are mine, Rachel. Every demon here knows that, and after what I'll do to you, no one will ever dare dream of stealing you from me"

It didn't matter how much Rachel fought back, Sylvia's grip on her didn't lessened. Getting annoyed by her incessant struggling, Sylvia pulled her head back by her scalp with one hand and forcing her mouth open with other. Rachel shuddered in disgust at the feeling of those rotten hands in her face, and tried desperately to close her mouth to no avail. The undead witch opened hers, revealing _worms_.

They looked like botfly maggots: White and with diminute dark spines all over. But unlike botfly larvae, these worms were as long as pork tapeworms. Rachel felt sick just by looking at them.

 _No... Please no_ \- She wanted to plea, but Sylvia had her by the jaw as she kissed her, allowing the worms to enter her. Rachel felt the parasites slithering in her mouth before going down her throat, their spikes preventing her from puking them out of her like she desperately tried to do. Quickly, they descended to her stomach, and Rachel swore she could feel them dancing in celebration as they turned her insides into their new home. 

The taste they left in her mouth was... Sweet, like honey. Rachel swallowed it, weeping. 

"What...What did you do to me?"- She screamed, in tears.

"Just something to keep you docile"- Sylvia answered with a devious grin on her face, and before Rachel could ask any more questions she felt it happen. Her body went limp, all her muscles relaxing against her will. She didn't knew how, but the parasites inside of her were doing something akin to sedation, and she felt as if she was a ragdoll in Sylvia's control.

The witch was undressing her now, in front of all the demons watching. Rachel had never felt so vulnerable, not even in her worst nightmares.

"Pray that your stupid God have mercy on you..."-Sylvia whispered to her ear-"...Because _I wont_ "

"Please... My vows... You can't do this..."- She tried to say, but even moving her tongue and lips was getting difficult. Meanwhile, Sylvia tore through the last piece of fabric covering her, revealing her virgin pussy. The witch marvelled at the sight: Puffy pink lips, with a halo of golden pubic hair, as curly and soft as the hair on her head. Sylvia almost felt shame for being about to deflower such a pure masterpiece.

 _Almost_. 

"How selfish of you..."-She whispered on her ear, as she lowered her hand to play with those pink folds. Rachel gasped.- "Having such a beautiful pussy and still going and getting _vows of celibacy_. What a waste!"

The demons in the audience laughed and clapped in agreement to Sylvia's mocking words. Rachel was fully crying now, tears running down her face. Sylvia took a moment to lick some of those tears out of her cheek as she penetrated her pure hole with one of her dirty fingers, deep enough to make her yelp but not enough to break through her hymen. Not yet.

Rachel tried to plead to her again, desperate. "Please no! Sylvia, please don't do this, Syl...ah!"-Her pleads were interrupted by the witch's finger suddenly going a little deeper and brushing against a spot that made her feel unwanted pleasure, but she managed to continue-"...please...If you really love me... don't take..."

_If you really love me, then please, let me die a virgin. Don't take my vows from me!_

That was what Rachel wanted to say, but she couldn't find her own voice. Sylvia seemed to understand, as she retired her fingers from her pussy, wet from the unwanted and sinful arousal that was slowly taking over the young nun. 

"You don't want me to deflower you, huh"- She said, and Rachel nodded furiously with all the willpower she could gather. "Well... Then I wont"-She said with a smile, and for a small moment Rachel thought she was saved. 

Maybe the Sylvia she had known and loved was still there, maybe she would let her go, maybe she was safe...

There was a sound of hooves walking in the floor, and all the audience clapped when a giant goat, bigger than any normal goat Rachel had ever seen, entered the chruch. Its fur was completely black, its horns were big and twisted, and Rachel feared that perharps this was Satan himself making his appearance.

"...Lil'Timmy here will"- Sylvia stated, and laughed, her evil laugh being echoed by her demonic audience. Rachel wanted to cry again. 

As the goat approached her, Sylvia laid Rachel on the floor and opened her legs wide for the beast with disturbing ease. It didn't mattered how much she tried to close them again, her own legs wouldn't obey her. Her body was not longer under her control.

As the goat mounted her, its coarse fur sending shivers down her spine, Sylvia played with her breast, her nipples growing erect due to the stimulation. Her decayed hands were making a number on her big tits, as not only Sylvia was treating them roughly, but the crawling of the worms under the witch's skin sent a guilty pleasured sensation down her own. 

Meanwhile, the goat had begun humping her, its penis sloppily trying to find her unprotected pussy but failing to do so. While the feeling of the animal's erection brushing against her skin was sickening by itself, Rachel dared to hope again. Maybe the dumb beast wouldn't penetrate her afteral...

"AH AH AHHHH"- She wailed as the beast between her legs finally found her pussy and _thrusted_. The goat's large cock penetrated her virgin pussy with suprising ease, tearing right through her hymen. She was now defiled, ruined, _filthy_. Rachel felt herself falling into despair.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!"-She cried, but the only sound coming out from her mouth was pained moans. The goat's cock was too big and long, and it was thrusting way too roughly and fast for her unexperienced body to take it. 

_It hurts it hurts it hurts **it hurts so good...**_

She was scared by the sudden direction her own thoughts took. No, those thoughts... that pleasure...It couldn't be her own! It had to be the parasites inside her, eating away not her body, but her soul.

Then the goat hit something inside her, and she found herself moaning in a pleasure she had never felt before. 

"Look at you, so wet and horny"- Sylvia whispered to her, and her moans went louder.-"It's this why you rejected my love? Do you love cock so much even a goat gets you all wet?"

No, Rachel had never felt attracted to the opposite gender, and she knew that Sylvia knew. It was the main reason as to why she wanted to be a nun: Why marry if she couldn't love her husband back? Surely, something was wrong inside her, and she hoped that dedicating her life to God would purify her. 

She glanced at the saints despicted in the stained glass windows, and felt a shame so deep she thought she was about to die. No, nothing could ever purify her now.

She was so lost in her thoughts and the goat cock inside her that she didn't saw Sylvia move until she had her on top of her, her bare pussy over her naked chest. Rachel felt how wet she was, her fluids bathing her flesh as the witch pleasured herself with her breast.

"Did you know..."-She asked her through heavy breathing-"...that your name actually means "Sheep" in Hebrew? Funny...Right? Well...ah... I want you to bleat...Like a sheep! Do it now!"

Even though she could hardly breathe with Sylvia's weight over her chest, Rachel did so. This seemed to excite the goat, as it thrusted harder inside her, its long dick now breaching through her cervix."Baa...baa...baaAAAaa"

And, just like that, Rachel felt herself coming, her walls clenching down as she cried out. She felt the goat's hot cum inside her: Its dick, long like a worm, had breached her cervix and was now spraying its seed directly into her womb. The hot cum inflated her belly and left a white sticky trail down her tights when the animal finally pulled out.

"Nooo"-She cried, feeling as the last shred of her virtue was taken from her. 

"Oh, don't be a crybaby! You aren't getting pregnant from this, my little sheep"- Sylvia exclamed. Fucking her tits had not left her as satisfied as she had hoped, but it had been a nice apperitive before the main dish. And Rachel really had great tits: Big breasts with rosy nipples, delicious to touch and look at. Everything in Rachel's body looked like something out of the mind of a famous artist. _And now it's mine. All mine._ \- Sylvia thought, licking her lips.

She stood and positioned herself between Rachel's legs, looking at that ruined pussy, wet and ready for more. Rachel had now given up: She could feel her arms and legs again, but she had already lost everything by then. She opened her legs more for Sylvia, surrendering herself fully to the witch. 

Rachel keened when Sylvia's fingers dug inside her. The witch was dead and her skin was very cold to the touch, but having those cold fingers violate her dirty pussy further felt good in a way no sane person would ever feel. "More... Please more!"- She moaned as those cruel fingers scissoring her. 

"We could had have this... We could have been happy..."- Sylvia growled, as she dug her nails into that sensible flesh. Rachel's cry was bordeline pornographic.- "I loved you... And you had me killed"

"Yes... Yes I did..."- Rachel managed to say through her cries of pleasure and pain- "Yes, I killed you and I would do it again! You are a disease, a poison, and you contaminated me with your filth!"

"Oh, but my dear lamb, you were already filthy"

As she said those words, Sylvia fisted her whole hand through, and Rachel felt her second ever orgasm wash over her with the strength of a million tides. She clenched around that fist, every scar and every knuckle feeling like a delicious sin deflowering her further. 

As the girl below her tried to catch her breath, those beautiful baby blue eyes dazed under her complete control, Sylvia looked outside through a broken window: The whole town around them, the town that had watched her burn, had itself burned to the ground, and everyone involved in her execution were now dead or forcibly brainwashed into becoming sexual slaves for the demonic horde who had helped her.

Everyone... Except for Rachel. 

Sylvia knew that Rachel was not entirely brainwashed: Inside that pretty head of hers, she was still crying like the crybaby she always was. But her body, fully under the control of the lust parasites she herself had created, was now entirely hers to play with. What a sweet revenge it was!

"Ready for round two?"- She asked her. 

_No_

"...Yes!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> The parasites presented here were inspired by three things: The ending of the movie REC 2, David Cronenberg's Shivers and a short story by Scott Baker called "Varicose Worms".


End file.
